


First Dance

by ToBoldlyGeek



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBoldlyGeek/pseuds/ToBoldlyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little request, the scene at Gwen's wedding where Jack and Ianto dance.<br/>I know it's been done before but I had an urge so I went for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nore do I own the Torchwood TV show I am simply a girl who should probably spend more time outside and less time thinking about fictional characters

"So, do I get a dance tonight or are you going to continue in your quest to hide our relationship from the world?" Jack's tone was joking and light but Ianto still cringed at the accusation beneath the words.

"I'm not hiding anything Jack, I just.. it's all a bit new to me, that's all." _And I'm a fucking coward.._

"Yeah yeah I know," Jack said with a sigh. "Anyway we'd better get going or we'll be late." With that Jack swept out of the room leaving Ianto feeling guilty and more than a little confused. He knew that Jack wanted him to be a bit less self conscious about their relationship but he hadn't realised that he was still so upset about it. 

 _Who knew men were so freaking confusing._ The Welshman's face was creased in a frown as he followed his captain out the door, pulling his suit jacket on as he went.

 

* * *

 

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Mmm," To tell the truth Ianto wasn't really listening to Tosh, he was too busy trying to will Gwen to go and dance with her husband. She and Jack had been dancing a little too long for Ianto's liking. _And i_ _s it really necessary for them to be so close to each other?_   For christ sake she was a married woman and their faces were far too close to be to platonic.

_Well, you know what you have to do!_

_But in front of all these people?_

_Just man up and do it! Stop being so gutless. Grow a pair and dance with him!_

"...such a beautiful ceremony..and that food.." Tosh continued to talk, unaware of the internal battle raging inside her friends head.

"Excuse me, there's something I have to do." Ianto had started to walk toward Jack and Gwen already, he had to do this before he had time to lose his nerve.

"Oh..OK.." Tosh trailed off, her eyes widening in amazement as she realised what Ianto was doing.

_OK OK OK you can do this. You hunt weevils and shoot things for a job, surely you can ask your..your.. Jack for a dance!_

When he reached the dancing pair he wavered for a second, suddenly unsure, but before he could change his mind he opened his mouth, "May I ... erm ...? Ahem ..."

Gwen started as if just realising where she was, "I.. yes.." She paused for a second, unsure, and then backed away to join the party.

Jack didn't say anything but moved in to place one hand on Ianto's back and link their fingers with his other. For a little while they danced in silence, Ianto simply savouring the feeling of Jack's warm body pressed to his and the smell of him flooding his senses. Moments passed as they both simply enjoyed the feeling of holding one another until Jack broke the silence.

"Thank you," He murmured, the feeling of Jack's hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck enough to make Ianto shiver involuntarily. "What brought about this sudden change, may I ask?"

"I.. I do I need a reason? I wanted to dance with you.."

Jack laughed quietly, "Fair enough, I am pretty hard to deny.."

"I also thought it was about time Gwen got back to her husband, you two had been dancing an awfully long time.."

"Ianto Jones, I do believe you were jealous!" Jack's voice had taken on a dangerously gleeful tone. "Asserting your territory. How very caveman of you!"

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's ridiculously delighted voice, "In your dreams Jack."

"Undoubtedly.. though I'm sure we could arrange some sort of mutually beneficial situation with the whole caveman thing..."

"You are incorrigible." Ianto's voice was exasperated but he couldn't help smiling at Jack's insatiable libido, the man's brain was constantly on sex.

"I've been called worse."

"Undoubtedly."

Jack pulled Ianto closer and whispered in his ear, "Really, thank you, I know how difficult this was for you. I'll make sure I make it up to you later..." He pulled back slightly so that he could give Ianto a lascivious wink before bringing their bodies back together, squeezing the pale hand linked in his.

Ianto sighed softly in contentment, right in that moment he was exactly where he wanted to be. For once he didn't care that there were people watching and that Tosh and Owen would give him grief for this later, he was happy. At peace. He couldn't think of anywhere else in the universe he would rather be then there, swaying in Jack's arms. For once all the problems and insecurities and misunderstandings melted away and they simply held each other.

 

"How long do you think it'll be before they figure out that they are in love with each other?" Owen asked Tosh as they watched Jack and Ianto dance.

"Cute aren't they?" Tosh sighed and took another sip of her drink, "Makes you wonder if you'll ever be that in love doesn't it.."

Owen turned to look at the petite Japanese woman beside him and his brow creased, "Yeah...Yeah it does..." 

They both sighed and simultaneously took yet another sip from the glasses in their hands, watching the couples on the dance-floor with a mix of emotions. 

 


End file.
